


Who run's the world?

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Beyoncé Knowles (Musician), Katy Perry (Musician), Lady Gaga (Musician), Mambo Cafe RPF, Mambo Café (2000) RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician), Thalía (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Impowerment, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Feminist Rule, Feminist Themes, Run the World by Beyonce, This all came by hearing Beyonce, Women Take Charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bey and her girls take all over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who run's the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea of mine, its not long...but I simply had to do it.

All T.Vs in the worlds are turned on and all radio stations were turned on as well in every house of the world. Till the familiar voice of the most beautiful Afro-American woman was heard.  
-Citizens of the world…Beyoncé is speaking…the world has been taken over by us…women. We will rule this earth cuz we earned it. Me and my girls: Taylor, Thalía, Katty, Nicki and Gaga; are setting out the rules here. The music industry is ours and so your T.V. and we are running this fucking world.We are strong, we are smart and we are more capable than men to rule this earth to our view and the world will be a better palace.  
She lifts her hand up to the sky and with the girls she mentioned before she asked-Who runs the world?  
And all the crowd answered- Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and leave kudos!!


End file.
